No Title (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: DaeJae - DaehyunxYoungjae BAP. No title. ini cuma seiris kisah daejae khas khayalan absurd whiell. otak lagi kosong bikin summary, dan,... yaa selamat membaca, -yangmaulhooyaa


**No Title**

 **Pair : DaeJae *DaehyunxYoungjae**

 **OneShoot**

 **By : WhiellDaejae**

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy - Typo bertebaran - Mohon Jangan Ditiru Adegan dibawah! ini semua hanya rekayasa. ide ini bener-bener ngraguin buat di publish, plot udah basi, jadi dimaklumin aja yaaa... alur bertele-tele dan banya hal yang gak penting di bahas disini.**

 **Happy Reading... Readersnim ^^**

* * *

Atmosfir mencekam memenuhi lingkungan terbuka hijau atau sering juga disebut taman. Dua pemuda tampan dan manis duduk berdampingan dalam diam

"apa yang himchan hyung katakan itu benar? " tanya namja bermata elang, peluhnya masih terlihat menetes dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, bahkan baju tanpa lengan khas anak basket tak ia lepaskan seusai pertandingan.

Sosok disamping namja tampan itu bungkam , enggan mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dalam hati ia merutuki mulut besar hyung nya.

"Jae… meyakitkan melihat mu seperti ini. " daehyun, pemilik mata elang itu menggenggam tangan youngjae lembut, hatinya benar-benar kacau saat mendengar youngjae pingsan saat mengikuti klub tenis. Tanpa berpikir untuk mengganti baju basketnya, daehyun berlari dari sekolahnya menuju sekolah sang terkasih. Dan hal yang ia dapati adalah wajah tirus kekasihnya serta bibir kissabe sensual itu tampak pucat.

"mian.. " hanya satu kata yang mampu youngjae ucapkan kali ini

"wae? Apa ada yang mengejek mu 'berisi' eoh? " selidik daehyun.

"eobseo.. " lirih youngjae lemas,

"lantas kenapa kau diet huh? Tidak makan apapun dari kemarin,, apa kau bodoh? " daehyun memutar bola matanya kesal

"aku seorang bintang kelas tuan Jung " ucap youngjae datar. Daehyun berdecak sebelum menjawab kalimat angkuh youngjae

"yah.. mendengar kau masih bisa berbicara seangkuh itu , aku rasa kau masih waras. " ejek daehyun,

"tapi, kemana otak pintarmu saat hendak melakukan diet sialan itu? " lanjut daehyun

"aku hanya mengurangi porsi makanan ku Oke?, itu bukan berarti diet. " elak youngjae payah

"ya.. ya … ya… terserah " daehyun menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi taman,

Hening, tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Helaan nafas daehyun terdengar keras.

"apa kau ingin menarik perhatian pria lain? .. ah atau gadis lain? " tanya daehyun, memandang kosong kedepan.

Mendengar pertanyaan memuakan dari daehun, youngjae menatap tak suka makhluk disampingnya

"ya ! dan sayangnya itu bukan pria lain atau pun gadis lain. Itu kau. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian mu. Brengsek! " youngjae mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas, tak lupa menaikan nada bicaranya sedikit lebih keras. Daehyun mengerjap tak mengerti, namun beberapa detik berselang ia mengerti kenapa youngjae bertingkah seperti ini.. mungkinkah karena seminggu terakhir dirinya terlalu sibuk berlatih untuk perlombaan hari ini?

Menyadari youngjae ingin diperhatikan olehnya serta menyadari bahwa ia mengabaikan youngjae, rasa bahagia dan rasa bersalah datang bersamaan begelayut di hati daehyun,

"jika kau ingin diperhatikan oleh ku, kau tak perlu berdiet seperti ini.. " daehyun menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri agar bisa memandang youngjae lebih jelas.

"cih . " youngjae mendecih, mengabaikan daehyun yang sedang memandangnya sendu, namun ekspresi sendu nya berubah menjadi seringai menyebalkan. Mata elangnya menatap youngjae jail.

"nee~ youngjae-ssi… apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan program diet mu? " daehyun memegang sisi wajah youngjae agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"lupakan..! lagi pula diet itu ternyata sangat menyiksa. " ketus youngjae, ia benar-benar merasakan siksaan berat selama menjalani diet _musiman nya_ . bukan tanpa alasan youngjae melakukan diet sialan itu. Yang pasti youngjae memiliki alasan sekuat baja untuk menyiksa perutnya sedemikian sadis.

Tepat seminggu lalu, saat youngjae _mampir_ kesekolah daehyun, ia sempat mendengar percakapan daehyun dengan teman satu timnya, mereka yang tengah beristirahat tampak bergurau asiik seraya menatap lapar gerombolan cheerleaders di seberang lapangan. Youngjae tak mempermasalahkan tatapan lapar teman-teman daehyun, tapi yang membuat hatinya terjangkit rasa ngilu adalah ia bisa melihat daehyun-nya memandang penuh minat pada sosok gadis ramping berpakaian mini disana. Awalnya youngjae ingin menepis bisikan dalam hatinya yang mengatakan ' _daehyun mungkin saja tertarik pada gadis bertubuh ramping disana'_ namun, tepisan itu kembali terbangun kokoh ketika telinga nya menangkap kalimat memuakan yang terus berdengung ditelinganya hingga hari ini.

 _'_ _hyung.. kau lihat gadis bersanggul itu,, ? tsk.. tubuh rampingnya sangat indah.. han—'_

Hanya sebait kalimat menggantung yang youngjae dengar. karna sisanya, ia lebih memilih melarikan diri menjauh dari gerombolan laki-laki berpeluh tersebut. Menata jantungnya yang menjerit kesakitan bak dirajam dalam bara api.

"tsk.. apa yang lamunkan eoh ? " daehyun menarik hidung mungil youngjae. Sang empu mengaduh pelan

"sebenarnya aku punya ramuan khusus agar kau bisa diet tanpa tersiksa, malah kau akan menikmatinya.. " pancing daehyun. hazel youngjae menyipit ragu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban youngjae, tangan kiri daehyun daehyun bergerak menarik tengkuk ramping youngjae kearahnya, membungkam lembut bibir pucat kekasihnya. Youngjae masih dalam mode _load_ membiarkan bibir hangatnya terbuka, dan itulah hal yang sangat mengungtungkan daehyun, ia tak perlu bersusah payah menerobos pertahanan youngjae, mata elangnya perlahan tertutup rapat seiring bagian dalam bibirnya bergerilya didalam rongga mulut youngjae.

Indra pengecapan youngjae mengecap rasa mint serta bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh daehyun, wangi khas Jung Daehyun yang memabukkan sekaligus membuatnya lupa diri.

Benda tanpa tulang itu bergerak lincah, menggoda youngjae untuk ikut andil dalam permainanya, youngjae menggeram pelan. Wajah pucatnya telah memerah sepenuhnya, hazel yang selalu menampakan pesona tersendiri sudah terbenam dibalik kelopak matanya.

Lilitan serta hisapan lembut dari bibir daehyun membuat youngjae mendesah keras. Cengkraman tangan youngjae pada lengan daehyun kian menguat, menandakan sang submisif tangah kesulitan bernafas. Sang dominan dengan enggan mengeluarkan benda tak bertulang miliknya, sebelum tautan panas itu terlepas sepenuhnya, daehyun menghisap keras bibir bawah youngjae. saliva mix milik mereka turun dari celah bibir youngjae, pemandangan sexy tersebut membuat bagian selatan daehyun berdenyut nyeri.

 _'_ _tenanglah adik kecil.. kau belum cukup umur untuk melakukan –itu- '_ daehyun merapal lirih dalam hati

"hahh.. –hahhh –ka –kau ingin membunuh ku ?! " hardik youngjae dengan wajah merah padam

"mwo? Harusnya kau berterima kasih jae, aku tadi membantumu melakukan diet " jawab daehyun enteng, jangan lupa wajah polos serta tak berdosa yang membuat youngjae mengutuk sebal. Daehyun. -dia tidak memiliki gejala terengah-engah ataupun wajah memerah setelah mereka melakukan _French Kiss._ Tidak ada nafas terengah-engah ataupun wajah memerah. Yah.. sekalipun daehyun memerah itu tidak akan pernah nampak. Dia kan mempunyai kulit yang exotic. Kasarnya –sedikit hitam.

"membantu gundulmu ! " sungut youngjae, ia mengusap cairan yang tadi mengalir dari mulutnya, gerakan kekanan nya saat mengusap saliva mix mereka membuat daehyun gemas. Ia memasang seribu penangkal agar ia tak lepas kendali

"hey, aku serius. Tadi itu cara ampuh sekaligus nikmat untuk diet. Mmm… tapi mungkin hanya untuk orang yang memiliki kekasih " daehyun bergumam tak jelas diujung kalimatnya

"aku lebih pintar dari mu Jung. Perlu kau ingat itu. Dasar mesum. " youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya. Takut melihat ekspresi lapar daehyun, ia tak terlalu polos untuk mengerti jalan fikiran makhluk mesum disampingnya. Mungkin otak polosnya memang telah tercemar oleh hal-hal berbau 19+ setelah menjalin untaian garis takdir bersama daehyun.

"kata himchan hyung, ciuman-ciuman yang dilakukan dengan penuh gairah setiap hari, mm.. setidaknya dua puluh detik sehari, itu dapat menurunkan kelebihan berat badan. " jelas daehyun detail

Youngjae mengerjap beberapa kali " cih, itu sih karangan himchan hyung" hazel indah itu berputar bosan

"karangan berujung kenikmatan maksud mu? agar dia bisa terus mencium yongguk hyung? Hey.. kau jahat sekali jae . " daehyun menatap tak percaya akan pemikiran youngjae.

"hahh.. bisakah kau sedikit lebih pintar? Biar aku jelas kan oke ? " youngjae berlagak layaknya guru professional, sementara daehyun mengangguk patuh. Siap mendengar penjelasan youngjae

"ehh ? tunggu dulu. Kalimat mu barusan seolah menuduh ku bodoh?! " pekik daehyun tak terima, youngjae sendiri tersenyum mengejek seraya mengangguk semangat. daehyun berdecak kesal sekaligus malu.

"yongguk hyung tipe orang yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya, mungkin dengan alasan ciuman panas bisa mengurangi berat badan yang himchan hyung gunakan, ia bisa sedikit memancing yongguk hyung agar bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya. " youngjae menghentikan profesi guru dadakannya.

"kau dapat opini dari mana huh? Kau? Kenapa bersikap seperti tau semuanya? " Tanya daehyun tak mengerti

"tentu saja himchan hyung yang mengatakannya padaku"

"oh god. Ternyata aku punya kekasih yang sangat bodoh " gumaman keras itu daehyun lah yang mengatakannya. Mereka berdua memang satu jenis yang terikat oleh perasaan bernama cinta.

"MWO?! " intrupsi youngjae marah

"jika kau sudah tau rahasia dibalik kesuksesan diet himchan hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti resep rahasianya?! " Tanya daehyun tak mengerti.

"jangan harap. Itu sama saja aku melakukan jalan pintas yang kurang pantas" tolak youngjae ambigu

"hey! Itu terdengar aku menjijikan untuk mu!" sengak daehyun tak terima

"siapa yang menganggap mu menjijikan? Aku hanya bilang kurang pantas. Dan… bukankah saat aku mengatakannya aku tidak menyebutkan objek yang ku maksud? " yeah… si lidah belut mulai berkilah , daehyun dibuat pusing oleh kalimat belibet yang youngjae lontarkan.

"gah ! bicaralah sewajarnya! " daehyun yang takut kebodohannya semakin terungkap beranjak dari duduknya, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan youngjae, menariknya agar ikut berdiri mengikuti langkahnya,

"aku akan membiarkan mu melakukan diet, jika kau mengikuti metode yang himchan hyung lakukan. Tapi jika kau melakukan diet bodoh ala yoo youngjae. lebih baik berhenti saja, kau bisa mati kelaparan. " nasihat daehyun kalem. sedikit berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan rumit barusan, atau mungkin kalimat berbelit yang tak dimengertinya.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju halte bus yang berjarak cukup jauh dari taman kota yang baru saja mereka tandangi(?)

Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nasihat menyebalkan daehyun.

"lagi pula resep himchan hyung itu bagus. Kita bisa sama-sama menikmatinya" cengiran lebar tercipta diwajah tampan daehyun

"tsk. berhentilah mengatakan _"menikmati"_ kau sudah menyebutkan suku kata itu tiga kali, itu membuatku mual. Dan lagi.. apa kau yakin aku akan melakukan _'resep rahasia'_ itu dengan mu? " ujar youngjae sarkatis

"yak ! " daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap youngjae

Senyum miring youngjae sematkan dibibirnya.

"lalu nasihat apa-apan itu " youngjae merubah mimiknya seperti kucing yang tersesat. Daehyun bungkam tak berniat menjawab

"memang kau siapa? Ibu ku eoh? " ledekan youngjae berlanjut.

"tentu saja aku kekasih mu! " ucap daehyun lantang. Youngjae terkekeh keras, pipi pucatnya kembali memerah samar.

Youngjae mengecup kilat sisi kiri wajah daehyun. ingat. hanya sekilas tak lebih.

"aku tau" daehyun terpana oelh senyum manis youngjae, entah sudah berapa kali ia terpesona oleh senyum tulus kekasihnya.

Youngjae berjalan mendahului daehyun, membiarkan pria berkulit tan itu mematung sesaat.

Daehyun yang menyadari hal itu, bergerak cepat mengimbangi langkah youngjae.

"seperti apapun dirimu, aku tetap akan mencintai mu Jae.. " bisik daehyun merdu, youngjae terpekur. Hembusan nafas daehyun yang mengenai lehernya membuatnya geli.

"gadis cheerleaders disekolahku memang sexy, hanya saja stok sexy dalam pandangan ku sudah terkuras habis oleh mu. kau seribu kali jauh lebih baik dibanding dirinya.

Jadi… tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri.. arra?" ucapan tulus daehyun membuat pacu jantung youngjae berdetak menggila, terlebih sekarang tubuh nya sukses diraup daehyun dalam pelukan hangat milik kekasihnya. Fikiran youngjae berkelana, malu sekaligus kesal dapat ia rasakan sekarang. ternyata daehyun menyadari kehadirannya seminggu lalu. atau mungkin himchan hyung si mulut besat yang memberitahukan hal ini pada daehyun.

Bunga sakura yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan setapak jatuh berguguran diterpa sang angin. bunga merah muda itu jatuh mengenai dua makhluk tuhan yang tengah berpelukan. Mereka berdua terlihat tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.. duniat yang hanya dihuni oleh Daehyun dan youngjae.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _bukan tubuh mu yang menjerat ku jae, tapi hatimu. Kelembutan hati mu lah yang memenjarakan ku, hingga aku tak mampu berkutik ataupun berpaling meski ada puluhan ribu makhluk sexy yang menggoda kau Yoo Youngjae… '_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***The-End.***

 ***R &R*?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hee muncul lagi ini author abal-abal, dan yang dibawa juga ff kacau #kayayangnulis, ok. aku faham kalo banyak kata garing yang ada diatas, terlalu bertele-tele. awalnya ragu mau publish,, tapi.. udah kadung janji sama orang.. yaaa ginilah jadinya, maaf gak tepat janji, harusnya post kemaren malah baru aku post hari ini.**

 **dan judul ini bukan terinspirasi dari judul lagu OjeL. hee aku cuma bingung ngasih judul aja,**

 **oya.. makasih yang udah review, favorite dan follow beberapa ff q...**

 **makasih yang udah review ff I'm In Love ^^ :**

 **Emaknya daehyun - Miss Ngiweung - she3nn0 - rimajaehyun - Umari - - Ibob - nyonya yoo - Guest1 - chayeon - Bbangssang - jokemato daejae - zahra - itha - Taehyun.**

 **hee gak nyangka pada suka sequel ff absurd ntu yang isinya juga gak kalah absurd... ^^**

 **#gaksabarnungguBAPcomeback.**

 ***See You Next ff.. #maybe**


End file.
